The present invention relates to monitoring and collection of performance information concerning a computer system having resources such as storage devices by using a computer.
One of related arts is to issue an instruction to increase a collection frequency of data to be managed from the next time when an abnormal variation is found in the data to be managed (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-273336, pp. 3–5).
One of methods for collecting data from a controller is to collect data from one of controllers having a high rate of change of important monitoring data at a preferential rate (for example, refer to JP-A-7-282090, pp. 2–4).
In the related arts, no consideration was paid to the influences on other parts caused by a change in data when performance information is provided to a user.